1. Field of Use
This disclosure is directed to an image-forming apparatus and an intermediate transfer member.
2. Background
Image-forming apparatuses in which a color or black and white image is formed by using an intermediate transfer member to electrostatically transfer toner are well known. When an image is formed on a sheet of paper in a color image-forming apparatus using such an intermediate transfer member, four color images in yellow, magenta, cyan and black respectively are generally first transferred sequentially from an image carrier such as a photoreceptor and superimposed on the intermediate transfer member (the primary transfer). This full color image is then transferred to a sheet of paper in a single step (the secondary transfer). In a black and white image-forming apparatus, a black image is transferred from the photoreceptor, superimposed on an intermediate transfer member, and then transferred to a sheet of paper.
An intermediate transfer member is required in an image-forming apparatus.